


Just as Pretty as You

by WildMagic



Series: Warm Soul [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Adopted Daddy Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Liam, Flowers, Fluff, Lirry - Freeform, Lots of flowers, M/M, Mother's Day, Spoilers, for Warm Soul, papa harry, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMagic/pseuds/WildMagic
Summary: Darcy and Noah want Mother's Day this year to be extra special for their Papa - so they enlist Daddy-Liam to help!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a time-stamp on Warm Soul.  
> It delves into the future of that story, and can kinda be classed as spoilers - although i think we all know where that story is heading in terms of their relationship! But even so, just a heads-up.  
> I wanted to write this cute Mother's Day piece, and started it only this morning - so i personally don't think it's up to my usual standard, but I'm pleased with it none-the-less.  
> I want to just explain that in this verse, at least, the Omega parent is celebrated on Mother's Day regardless of gender and the Alpha parent celebrated on Father's day regardless of gender. This is because the Omega parent 'mother's' the child(ren).  
> Now please, enjoy!!

It had taken some careful, secretive, help-from-Daddy-Liam, but the kids Mother’s Day plan was all set and ready.

The night before Mother’s Day, Darcy and Noah were both hyper and buzzing with excitement. When Harry had asked them why they were both bouncing off the walls, 4-year-old Noah had laughed and replied;

_“No bouncing Papa!”_

_“It’s a secret!”_ 7-year-old Darcy had explained, clapping her hands together.

Getting them into bed had been harder than normal and took some bribing; but in the end (and only an hour and a half after their usual bedtime) the two had been out for the count. Harry had been silly enough to think that that meant his children were going to sleep in an extra hour and a half after their usual wake up time… but he was sorely mistaken.

At 3am, Harry was stirred awake by the sounds of muffled giggling from outside his bedroom door. He groaned at the outline of the two children and decided that it was his mates turn to herd them both back to bed. He turned over to wake Liam up, but found the space next to him empty.

"Great,” He cursed under his breath before throwing the cover off of him and climbing out of bed. Liam often got up when he couldn’t sleep and was probably downstairs with his headphones in, oblivious to the sounds of his two adopted children roaming the landing.

“What are you two doing up and out of bed at this time?” Harry asked disapprovingly, crossing his arms and looking down at the two youngsters.

Darcy and Noah looked between themselves, still giggling, before looking back up at their Papa.

“Happy Mother’s Day, Papa!” They both chimed in unison. And from behind her back Darcy brought out a single red-rose and held it out expectantly to Harry.

Harry’s heart warmed, a small smile forming on his face; he couldn’t find it within himself to be mad at them.

Crouching down, he opened his arms and embraced them both in a tender hug. He pressed a kiss on both of their temples, before leaning back on his heels to observe the two.

“Thank you so much,” He spoke quietly. He gently took the rose from Darcy and brought it up to his nose to smell. It was fresh and smelt divine.

“Do you like it Papa?” Noah asked, pulling on Harry’s pyjama top sleeve.

“Of course, I do,” Harry reassured with a huge smile. “Just as much as I love you two.”

Darcy and Noah shared a smile.

“But, as much as I do love you both, and as sweet as this is, it doesn’t change the fact that it’s 3 o’clock in the morning. It’s way too early for little girls and boys to be awake.”

As soon as he had said the words, he felt guilty; the shining happy glint in Darcy’s eyes faded and the smile on Noah’s face fell.

“No!” They both cried.

“Yes,” Harry pushed. “But Daddy Liam is downstairs, so if you like you can both come and snuggle up with Papa in the big bed, and maybe watch a movie.”

Harry wasn’t stupid, he knew that he had no hope of either of his children getting anymore sleep – Harry on the other hand was in need of it. And he knew the only way he was getting anymore shut-eye was with them both distracted, yet close. However, instead of instant cries of agreement like usual, Harry was met with Darcy’s groan of disappointment.

“No Papa, you need to put the flower in some water first! In the pretty vase!”

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his demanding daughter.

“Aright,” He sighed, knowing there was going to be no chance of getting either of them into bed until he had fulfilled the wishes of his daughter. “Come on then – let’s go downstairs quickly and put the flower in the pretty vase.”

Darcy squealed and ran off own the landing towards the stairs, jumping at the stair gate there. Harry bent down and scooped Noah up into his arms and followed his excited daughter, wondering just if he was ever going to be able to convince them both to get back into bed… hopefully with a little help from Liam it wouldn’t be so bad.

Noah yawned and snuggled into Harry’s shoulder as the trio started descending down the stairs. When Noah yawned again, Harry knew that today was going to be a day that Noah was going to need a nap.

“Hurry up Papa!” Darcy called, waiting at the bottom stair gate to be let out onto the ground floor of their house. As soon as Harry had opened the gate, Darcy dashed out at full speed, running towards the kitchen.

Noah squirmed to get down, and he soon followed Darcy into the kitchen.

The light was on in the kitchen, which told Harry that Liam was in there, so he didn’t worry about having to hurry after them both. He could hear Liam talking to them both, and could hear them moving about – Darcy shushing them all and a few hurried whispers telling them that _“Papa’s coming!”_

That was when Harry knew something was up – they were planning something.

“Happy Mother’s Day!”

Harry froze in the arched doorway of the kitchen. His eyes lit up and a huge smile broke out across his face.

“Wow,” He breathed, eyes dancing around the room.

On every single inch of surface was a different vase of flowers; hundreds and hundreds of flowers.

Harry found himself with arms around his waist and arms around his legs as his two children came in for another hug. Harry placed a hand lovingly on each of their heads, eyes never straying from the wondrous flowers that surrounded him.

“Their beautiful,” Harry informed his two children fondly, a few tears seeping from the corner of his eyes.

“Are you crying Papa?” Noah asked, tilting his head up, voice worried.

“I am,” Harry nodded, crouching down once again. He cradled Noah’s cheek with his hand and placed his other hand on Darcy’s shoulder. “But they’re happy tears. I am very happy and I love my flowers. Thank you.”

Harry pressed a kiss to Noah’s forehead and then repeated the action with Darcy.

“What about the other present?” Liam prompted the kids kindly.

“Another present?” Harry asked his children, shocked that there was something else.

“Another present!” Darcy nodded, clapping her hands. Harry briefly thought about how early it was and perhaps this could have waited until at least 7am, but never mind, it was making his children happy and that’s all that mattered.

“Quick Papa! Get dressed!” Darcy commanded, pushing Harry away back towards the stairs.

“Get dressed?” Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows at Liam.

“Yep, get dressed Papa,” Liam agreed, smirking and taking a sip from his coffee mug. “And wrap up warm, we’re going out.”

“At 3.30 in the morning?”

Liam’s smirk grew wider and he raised his eyebrows in way of response.

~ WS ~

Once Harry was dressed and the children were strapped into their car seats, Liam had driven them for an hour. Both Darcy and Noah had eventually nodded off, and no matter how much he had bugged Liam, Liam was not letting on to where they were taking him.

They stopped for breakfast in an open-24-hours-a-day diner and then they drove for another half an hour. Liam parked the car in a nearly empty car park at the bottom of a hill and turned to Harry.

“We walk from here,” He explained.

It took almost 15 minutes to walk up the hill, and the only reason it had taken that long was because they had the kids. But Harry didn’t mind, it was nice to spend some time with his children and his mate, at such a different time of day.

On the top of the hill, Liam laid out a picnic blanket and they all got comfortable under another blanket that Liam had brought with them. Harry sat resting his head on Liam’s shoulders with Darcy cuddled up in his lap and Noah in Liam’s.

“So, what’s the other present?” Harry asked his children.

“Just wait Papa,” Darcy instructed. “Watch!” She pointed over the other hills littering view. The sky was starting to get lighter, and had been for the past half an hour; Harry suddenly realised just what his second gift was, and he breathed in, glancing at Liam.

Liam smiled at him, confirming his thoughts.

“Look Papa!” Darcy cried. “Look it’s coming!”

And sure enough, over the horizon, the sun started peeking out over the hills. It was a gorgeous view! He’d always wanted to see the sunrise, but it had been near darn impossible with everything that had happened since his mum had died, and it wasn’t exactly easy with the two youngsters. He’d always told Darcy she was as pretty as the sunrise and Liam knew he had always wanted to watch one with his own two eyes.

“Pretty,” Noah expressed in wow at the dashing oranges, reds and yellows that littered the sky.

“We got it just for you Papa,” Darcy breathed, placing a gentle hand to Harry’s cheek.

“Thank you lovely,” Harry smiled, placing his hand over hers. “I love it. It’s very pretty!”

“We had to get you something pretty,” Darcy explained. “Something just as pretty and as nice as our Papa!”

Harry’s eyes stung with happy tears once again as he silently watched the sunrise.

~ WS ~

When they were back at home, and Darcy and Noah were napping on the sofa, the grown up’s finally had time to talk.

“Happy Mother’s Day babe,” Liam smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling him down into his lap. “You’re the best Papa there is; and there is no one I would want more to call my own. You’re prefect.”

“Oh Liam,” Harry breathed, mouth almost on top of Liam’s. “You’re such a sap!”

They shared a heated kiss, hands travelling under shirts and fingers ghosting over skin.

Harry pulled out of the kiss, breathing heavily, ignoring Liam’s disappointed groan.

“So, I’m the best Papa there is?” Harry asked seriously.

“Yep,” Liam didn’t miss a beat, knowing this was the truth.

“So, you wouldn’t mind if I was the Papa to your child?”

“Of course not,” Liam smiled confidently. “If anything, that’s what I want more than anything.”

“Oh, good,” Harry nodded slowly.

“Why?”

Harry took Liam’s hands and guided them underneath his shirt once again, until they pressed against his firm stomach.

“No!” Liam gasped, unable to mask his excitement.

Harry nodded, a huge grin on his face.

“Meet Liam Jnr. You’re going to be a Daddy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's day to my mum, to your mum, to all the mums - whether they can be with us here today or not. You're always in our hearts!! <3 xxxx


End file.
